Hormones&Love
by x2lovex
Summary: All the South Park boys are teens now and each must struggle through new feelings and urges to discover themselves (diff pts of view) Kennyx? Kylex? Stanx? Cartmanx? (Now what will be the point of stating couples, it won't be much fun:])


Light blurred my vision as I woke from my trip to the netherworld. The cracks on the walls made their way around the room. A brown rat dashed to a hole in the wall as I turned on the light. I was used to them by now; they were family, at least quieter than my parents.

"If you don't want frozen fucking waffles for breakfast, get off your lazy ass! Go find a job!" I entered the kitchen as my mother hollered at my father while she hit him upside the head with the box of Eggos as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" my dad attacked back from his chair with an empty beer can from the sea of cans surrounding him, missing my mother. "Who's raised this family?"

"Me, you bum!" my mother answered. "Who's been…."

Her voice drone out as I walked to the restroom. I picked up my old toothbrush and used a bit of toothpaste, seeing that it was running low, I would need to buy some soon. Grabbing an old notebook and halved pencil I rushed to the bus stop dressed from the night before and on a waffle-less stomach.

The guys were already standing there doing the same routine we've done since I can remember. Stan was talking about how nervous he was, bullshit he would've chucked up already, about one of his football games as Cartman proposed that if Kyle would play, our school would suck ass, typical.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" Kyle chimed. "It is lards like you who'd ruin the team!"

"Ay, I'm big boned you dildo!"

Ironically, Cartman bettered the team and he WAS big boned. Ever since he hit puberty he grew to be 6'3" and all that fat turned to muscle and a strong jaw, no double chin. Although, I still see that whiney no-good, racist asshole kid with a double chin.

As I climbed on the bus, I saw that Stan abandoned Kyle to sit with the slut, Wendy, hot as she was with her perky tits and luscious raven hair. I walked to sit next to Kyle, his amber-green eyes unblinking from the science textbook. He was hot, despite being a nerd and all, especially with the rising sun blazing his fiery curls sticking out of his green hat. All he needed was freckles to dot his nose to make him the sexiest ginger ever.

"Kenny, you okay dude?" Kyle asked suddenly looking up with a clueless look on his face.

"Yeah dude, jus' tired," I explained a bit surprised to be caught off guard staring yet I glad that my orange parka hid my creeping blush. "I dreamt of Kim K's ass and Pam's tits all night long," I winked sluggishly.

Those beautiful eyes rolled at my last statement, "Yup you'd dream of that Ken."

I leaned my head towards him to rest it on that delicate, thin shoulder, taking in the scent of lavender from his clean scarf. Unsurprisingly he didn't say no more as his head rested on mine, sighing. I knew the only reason he's always let me lean on him, literally, was cause he felt sorry for my white trash ass and "terrible" life, although it could be worse. Yet, I loved to hear his heartbeat on his temple and calm breathing. Unfortunately, Kyle was "secretly" in love with Stan and I can't blame him. Stan had deep azure eyes, smooth black hair, and the face of an Abercrombie model without the tan. Unlike me, my longish blonde hair was always messed up, boring baby blue eyes, and I was way leaner than toned. I was aight, dudes and chicks didn't mind a night under me, nothing special.

School was a drag as the bell rang to end the day. Cartman was grabbing Bebe's poundable cheeks as they walked out with Stan and Wendy following, holding hands and giggling. Damn, how did they hook up with the school's hotties? I've only hooked up with Red, hotties of the school club speaking, but she needed more stamina in bed, something unexpected from a fire head, plus she was with Craig and their poly-amorous relationship with Tweek. I caught up with the guys as I felt a tug on my sleeve, already holding on to dear life with safety pins and dental floss (which works way better than thread).

"Kenny we h-have to w-work on our project, 'member?" Butters stuttered, the small bright, blond looking up past Hello Kitty rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, whatever dude, I'll be at your place later," I answered as I spotted Kyle walking out the door alone. I caught up to him, almost too quickly.

"Sup dude?" I asked as trying to see not too interested in what troubled his mind.

"Prom is only a month away…" he exhaled deeply, "I don't have a date yet, the one I wanted to ask is going with somebody else."

"Well neither do I!" I smirked putting my hands in my pockets. "Hey if you don't get a date, let's go crash that party man!"

"Thanks Kenny," he forced a smile. "I promise I'll go with you if I don't get a date." He walked off towards his house; I guess he couldn't stand the ride home today, so I followed him quietly with a cig in my mouth and hands trying to keep warm in my pocket.

I continued walking, long after Kyle went home, around town. I was nearing the tracks to cross to my neighborhood. Chills ran up and down my spine, a chill I know so damn well. I began to run. Faster, faster. To where? I didn't know. Faster, faster. I saw what no one else could, I know it. A white bony finger came towards me. Fighting it never worked out. The ice cold finger tapped my neck, lightly like a feather, pain shot through me, burning my insides as bone snapped and my guts bust out of my sides under the heavy frame of giant wheels. Then, nothing.

My spirit floated away from my body in one piece as I looked down at the pink mush covered in faded denim and torn up orange cloth. If it wasn't for my left arm left whole with a road rash, you would've thought it was road kill, in animal speaking. The stars shone above me as I entered a nebula that only in death one could see. Like always I saw big, juicy tits inside the golden jeweled gates but I was denied, as I am always since I hit puberty.

Hell laid out before me as I went down, passing Earth's crust into the "core." Fire burned endlessly in the black gates and people yelled in torment and anguish. To greet the newly deceased was Princess Diana looking princessy and shit in a red dress. Everyone was confused, and frightened as I was the first time. Same orientation went on, as one usually dies once, then Satan comes up promising an eternity of torture and pain (lame), and laughs malignantly, like always. Later after having several things shoved up my ass and my dick being sliced in two, which is a major bitch, for my lust filled actions I committed in life, Satan released my soul and I rose to embody my new fetus body in my mother's womb, to wake again.


End file.
